From turtles to Human
by mikeyismine4ever
Summary: This is basicly a re-do on my first Humans story. Excpet Mikey falls for Angel...but does Angel feel the same way..what will happen when these four terripin turtles get turned human?
1. What did I do?

_(Miko) Hello all of you wonderfull people out there-_

_(Raph) Miko what are ya doin?_

_(Miko) Oh..tryin to...uh...break some news to everyone._

_(Raph) What did you do?_

_(Miko) *sigh* Fine. I deleted my Humans? Story...it just wasn't as good as I wanted it to be...I'm sorry everyone...but...I'm gonna try and make it better by writing a new story...Human..thingy._

* * *

><p>"Then I was like but he always let's us chew gum in class." Angel said. "And the sub was like..oh okay carry on then." I was taking Angel threw the sewers to her home. She was telling me about how clueless her sub was today. Angel laughed when she was done with her story. So did I. I loved hearing about her day at school.<p>

"Man sounds like you had an awesome day. I wish me and My bros could go to school with you." I said. I saw her eyes sparkle when I said that Like she loved the sound of the idea. She smiled

"That would be awesome." Angel said. We stopped where he grandma's house was and I lifted her out of the manwhole opening and told her bye and she walked off. I headed back to the lair. I got back in the lair and Raph walked up to me.

"What took ya so long? When any of the rest of us take her it takes about 10 minutes to get her there drop her off and get back here...it takes you 3 times as long." Raph said.

"I asked how her day was...like I always do." I said as I headed to the kitchen to get started on supper.

"Aw how sweet. Mikey's got a crush on Angel." Raph teased.

"I do not. She's just my friend thats all." I said.

"Keep tellin ya slef that Mikey." Raph said as he walked off. I rolled my eyes and got to work on supper. After I got the food ready I went to tear Donnie away from his work.

"Donnie...come on bro. Foods ready." I said. Donnie was distraced with somthing. I walked over to him and picked up some bright breen liqued to try and get his attention. It worked cause he tryed to take it from me.

"Give it." He said. I pulled back.

"No. What is it?" I asked. Leo and Raph walked in to see what was going on. Donnie pulled again and I pulled and it slipped out of our hands and flew up and dumped all over us. I shook my head. It kinda burned a bit. Me and my bro's covered our heads with our hands. But the pain went away as quickly as it came.

"MIKEY!" My bros all yelled at me. I turned around and looked at them.

"Uh...opps." I said. "Suppres ready." We all cleaned up and ate and then I went to watch some TV. After about an hour I heard my bro's doors close I yawned and went to bed after checking to make sure Donnie was in bed and not asleep in his lab. I saw that he wasn't in his lab then I went to bed. I climbed in bed, covered up, and fell asleep. I woke up in the middle of the night...2:00am to be exact with my whole body buring in pain...i didn't know what was happening but I didn't like it...I feel back into a restless sleep. The next day I woke up and rubbed the top of my head only to find...somthing soft...did Klunk climb on to my head again. I saw Klunk asleep on the floor not that far away from me...which means...I had hair. I lokoed at my hands...1,2,3,4,5,,,5 fingurs on each hand. I looked under the covers and then put them back down and reached over to the wall and pulled down the robe I had... And Raph said this was a stupid thing to ask for, for Christmas. I put the robe on and walked in front of the mirror. I wasn't bad looking... I wad short, messy dirty blond hair, bright baby blue eyes, freckles coverd my checks...and..I wasn't very tall...not short..but not tall...I wonder if any of my bro's turned human as well.

* * *

><p><em>(Miko) What do you guys think? Please coment and tell me what you think. :)<em>


	2. This is great! We're all human!

_(Miko) And welcome back. The story is just gettting started. What adventures await our hero and-_

_(Raph) MIKO!_

_(Miko) Right sorry. Nothing's really happend yet and thats the wrong intro._

_(Raph) uh huh. Anyway. Discliamer Miko don't own TMNT._

_(Miko) ON WITH THE CHAPTER!_

* * *

><p>Okay. I ran out of my room and now i'm in the bathroom. From what I can tell the other's haven't woken up yet...which is good. I'm brushing my hair a bit and head out of the bathroom. I hear Raph snore from his room. Good Raph is still asleep. Klunk almost attacked me when I walked over to him a little while ago...then he found out I was me. I was walking to the kitchen...tiptoeing was more like it. I didn't wanna wake up Master Splinter. I looked into the kitchen and saw that Master Splinter was not in there which was good. I took a step and somthing knocked me over on to my back. My closed eyes when my back made contact with the floor.<p>

"Who are you and how did you find my home?" I heard Master Splinter ask in an angery voice. I opend my eyes.

"Master Splinter...you...hurting me." I said. His walking stick was pressing hard against my ribs.

"Michealangelo?" He asked. He got up and helped me stand up.

"Hey Sensie." I said.

"What happend?" He asked all serious...but let's be real how often is he NOT serious?

"I don't know. I woke up like this." I said.

"I see. Well then are your brothers the same. Have they also been transformered into humans?" Master Splinter asked. I rubbed my hair.

"I think they might have...that is is what happened is what I think Happend." I said. Before Master Splinter could say anything else Raph stormed out of his room with a towel around his waist.

"I don't know how...but somthin' tells me you had somthin' to do with this." Raph said pointing at me. I smiled sheepishly and shrugged. Raph was a bit taller than the had jet black hair with some red streaks here and there, he had strong musles he was a bit more tanish than me...wich was strange since we lived in a sewer. Unlike me he didn't have freckels. His emerald eyes we're brighter...not much brighter but still.

"I didn't do anything." I said. He crossed him arms. "You know I think Casey left a shirt here.."

"I know. But Leo threw it in da washer last night." Raph said. "Along with some other things. Like some of our masks...and stuff."

"I assume Leonardo and Donatello were also turned human. You four will reqiure clothes." Master Splinter making me and Raph turn our attention back to him. I heard a door open and Leo walked out also wearing a towel around his waist. Leo had kinda short light brown hair, his hazel eyes we're darker, he also didn't have any freckels. He wasn't as musclur as Raph, he was taller then Raph as well.

"What happend?" He ased looking straight at me. Really? Why am i the first one they look at when somthing goes wrong?

"Apearently you four have somehow been transformed into humans." Master Splinter said. Leo looked at him.

"But how?" He asked.

"I think I can answer that." Donnie walked out of his lab wearing a robe jsut like me. I smiled. He finally wore the robe I asked April to get him. Donnie had a darker brown hair then Leo, his eyes were a chocolately brown color, he didn't have any freckles either. He was shorter then Raph but taller then me. He didn't look very musclur either.

"What do you mean Donatello?" Master Splitner asked.

"Yesterday when Mikey came into my lab to get me for supper me and him faught over a vial of green liqued I had sitting on my desk." Donnie expalined. "Now I wasn't exaclty sure what the stuff would do. Since I wasn't done with it. Me and Mikey accedently let go of the vial and it spilled all over us."

"Can you fix this?" Leo asked.

"I don't know how to. I mean...first i'll need a sample of blood from eath of us." Donnie said. I started heading for the couch...and out of the kitchen. Raph stopped me by stepping in front of me.

"That includes you." Raph said. I sighed as we walked into the lab. I have a small fear of needles. A tiny..itty bitty fear of them. I don't know why I mean bro's don't fear them...but...they're just sorta scary. I mean they get stapped into and steal your blood. I hope Don gets done taking my blood soon...I just.

"Mikey your done." Donnie said. I look at him.

"That was sooo easy." I said as I walked out of the lab. It feels a little strange walking around in a robe. My mask was around my neck at the moment. I just never had time to fix it and put it back aound my eyes. I sat on the couch and a little while later Raph sat down next to me. Then Leo walked out of the lab and sat in the arm-chair. We sat there for a while before Donnie came out and stood in front of us. I guess it was to amke sure I wouldn't ignore him.

"Well it's offical we are %100 human." Donnie said.

"Really?" I asked. Donnie nodded. The door opened and in walked April with a few bag of stuff. She looked at us handed the bags to Leo and shook her head.

"No wonder Donnie called me so erganet sounding and said to bring some boy type chothes." April said. Leo emptied the bag on to the coffee table. I picked up a pair of blue jeans and an orange hoodie a pair of white socks and some orange and white skate shoes. I smiled and ran to my room and put them. I got dressed walked over to the mirror and smiled. I looked so awesome. I walked out my room and my bros walked of there rooms as well. Donnie was wearing a purple T-shirt and pair of blue jeans and brown jacket...I couldn't see his socks and a pair of white sneakers. Raph was wearing a black shirt with a rad jacket a pair of black jeans, and some white sneakers with red flames on them. Leo had a blue t-shirt on a pair of blue jeans some white sneakers and...i couldn't see his sock either. We all had our masks around our neck. We simo...sima...at the exact same time we all reached for our masks and tied them around our eyes.

"Now my sons, me and Mrs. O'Jones have been talking and she said she would be happy to inroll you in school." Master Splinter said.

"School?" Raph asked. "Why would we need to go there?"

"To learn Shell-head." Donnie said.

"We can learn all we need to right here." Raph said. "How ta kick butt."

"School would a great place to extend our education." Donnie said.

"Blah, blah. Sounds boring. But I still can't wait." I said.

"Ya cause you want to hang out with Angel." Raph said teaseingly. I felt my face get red.

"Shut up Raph." I said.

"Okay you guys. Get ready school starts tomorrow for you four." April said. She walked out the door.

"Now everyday you four will get up and meet Angel at Mrs. O'Jones' place. Then after school the four of you will walk back to Mrs. Jones' place and use the tunnel to get back into the lair." Master Splinter said. Donnie ran into his lab and came out with four backpacks.

"You'll be surrprised what people throw out now a days." Donnie said. The bags looked fine. I took the oragne and black backpack and walked to my room. I couldn't wait for tomorrow to get here. I smiled and sat down on the floor and put some comic books into my backpack as well as some of my notebooks and writing stuff. I pet Klunk while I got ready.

* * *

><p><em>(Miko) Theres anouther Chapter.<em>

_(Mikey) I can't wait for the first day of school. I wonder what it's like. I hope they have pizza._

_(Donnie) Mikey remember we are going there to learn._

_(Mikey) Ya, ya. Whatevs. Please comenet and tell us what ya think. :D_


	3. First day of school

_(Miko) And now for there first day of school!_

_(Donnie) This is going to be great._

_(Raph) I hope you meant that in a sarcastic way._

_(Mikey) I just want to make some more human friends...maybe I can find someone to hangout with that likes pranking almost as much as me._

_(Leo) Guys come on. We got to get to bed._

_(Raph, Mikey) Ya ya._

_(Donnie) Disclaimer Miko does not own TMNT._

* * *

><p><em>"Thank you. Your to kind. Do I really deserve the award for best skateboarder here at this school. Well maybe a little." I said.<em>

_"Mike, I'm sorry I was evea mean to ya." Raph said. I smiled and everyone at school cheered._

_"Mikey, Mikey, Mikey." The school chanted._

"Mikey. Mikey get up." I heard Leo say. I opend my eyes and I heard Leo pounding on the door. I sat up and streached.

"I'm up already." I said.

"Good get dressed. We have to meet Angel soon. April said she always stops by on her way to school." Leo said. I got dressed in an Orange T-shirt with a picture of two sitck guys. One has sunglasses on and the other is being pushed away by pure awesomeness. The shirt said. 'Warning pure awesomeness stand back'. I put on a pair of blue jeans and my skate shoes from yesterday. I combed my hair and walked out of my room.

"Come on shell-head." Raph said. He had on a red T-shirt with a skull on it and a black jacket. Blue jeans and the same shoes from yesterday. "Leo and Donnie took off already." We headed threw the sewers and up to April's place. We waited inside the store. Angel walked in not longer after we sat down.

"Hey Angel." I said. She looked at me confused Raph smacked me.

"You idiot she doesn't reconise us." Raph said. I rubbed the back of my head. I heard Angel laughed.

"You two seem very familure." Angel said. Leo walked over to her.

"It's us. Leo, Raph, Don and Mikey." Leo said.

"I knew it." Angel said. Me Don and Raph stood up. "Now as interested as I am to know what happend I gotta get to school."

"we're coming with you." Leo said.

"Your the new students the Principal told us about?" Angel asked. Donnie nodded. "Sweet." We fallowed her to school. Once we got into the building she stopped in front of a little office.

"You must the new students. Angel run along." The lady said.

"Okay thats the secretary. She'll give you your class schedurals and when youge them come find me." Angel said. She ran off and dissapeard into a crowd of people.

"Here you go." The secretary said handing us the sechurals.

"Okay guys. Let's see what classes we have together." Leo said. Here was mine.

**1st hour-History=All my bros.**

**2nd hour-Math=Raph (not good since niether of us are good at the subject.)**

**3rd hour-Scince=Donnie (thank the heavens)**

**4th hour-Art=alone**

**Lunch=all my bros/Angel**

**5th hour-P.E=Leo**

**6th Hour-English=Alone**

**7th-Creative writing=Alone. Sweet.**

"Looks like we go to History first." Raph said.

"This is great. We get to learn all about the past." Donnie said as we walked down the hallway looking for Angel. Me and Raph looked at each other then back straight ahead.

"Boring." We said. We found Angel talking to some people. She looked at us while s we got closer.

"Oh good you guys have your classes. Let's see if we have any together." She grabs mine out of my hand. "Hey Mike we have two hours together. English and Creative writing." Angel said. She takes out a pen and writes down her name next to those classes.

**1st hour-History=All my bros.**

**2nd hour-Math=Raph (not good since niether of us are good at the subject.)**

**3rd hour-Science=Donnie (thank the heavens)**

**4th hour-Art=alone**

**Lunch=all my bros/Angel**

**5th hour-P.E=Leo**

**6th Hour-English=Angel**

**7th-Creative writing=Angel**

She looked at the others and messed with theres a little. The bell rang.

"We better get to class." Leo said. The kids around us started to slowly head to there class. But...we ahd no idae where our class was.

"History is...the second door on the left that way." Angel said pointint to her left. We walked down the hall and into the class room she said to walk into. We all took four empty seats...there we're pretty far apart from each other. Me and Raph sat on one side of the room and Leo and Donnie on the other. Me and Raph we're near the back and Leo and Donnie we're near the front.

"Class we have four new students. Leonardo, Rapheal, Donatello, and Michealngalo." The teacher said. He started class and didn't give us a chance to introduce ourself...well...I just wanted to talk about how awesome I was. I yawned...this was soooo boring. I reached into my bag and pulled out a comic book. I started to read it. Raph tapped my shoulder.

"What are ya doin?" He whisperd.

"This class is boring." I whisperd back.

"I don't normaly ask this...but...you got any more?" He asked. I reached into my bag and pulled out a batman comic and handed it to him. Thats how we spent 1st hour. the bell ran eding 1st periord and I put up my comic books and me and Raph started looking for the Math class. Angel found us awhile later and saw that we we're lost. She told us where to find the math class. There were only two empty seats...sad really seeing as how there were right up front. We sat down.

"Rapheal, Michelangelo you must be the new students." The teacher said. I just nodded and put my head on my desk. "No sleeping in class. Michelangelo." I lifted my head and sat up. The teacher started to talk about math...or..somthing...I wasn't paying attention to anything really. Raph was making a paper ariplane. When the teacher turned around and face the chalkboard Raph threw at the people sitting behind us. I luaghed and the teacher urned around before raph could face front again. "Rapheal, please pay attention. This will be on the test."

"What test? What are you talking about?" Raph asked.

"Surely at your other school you took the 9 week test." the teacher said.

"We've never been to anouther school." Raph said. The teacher looked schocked.

"Then where did you get your education?" The teacher asked.

"From Donnie." I said. The teacher looked at me.

"From your brother? But he is still in school is he not?" The teacher asked.

"uhhhhh...yes?" I said. That qustion sorta confused me.

"Then he isn't a suitible teacher." the teacher said. I looked at Raph with a confused look on my face as the teacher when back to talking about math. Raph shurgged. The bell rang after a while and i went to my next class. Me and Donnie found and walked into the classroom. We sat down at a table. Donnie was smiling.

"you look happy." I said.

"I am. School is awesome. I'm learning so much." Donnie said. The bell rang and class started. class ended pretty fast. I stared out the window the entire time. Fourth hour was awesome. I love to draw and do art. It's just something I enjoy doing. Anyway class started and we had to draw a scene that we experienced when we we're young. Draw a picture...easy. But I wanted it to be good. I got to work. I had to draw me and my bro's as humans and not as turtles so that was a little more difficult. I got done. In the picture I was drawing a picture with an orange crayon, Raph was playing with a little racecar, Leo was doing a one-handed hand stand, and Donnie was working on some sort of science thingy. The bell rang right as I had finished putting my name on to it. I handed it to the teacher and started to walk out of the room.

"Wait. Michelangelo." She said stopping me. I thought I was in trouble because I kind of rushed a little bit.

"I know. I'm sorry I rushed." I said.

"This is beautiful." She said. I looked a little confused.

"Huh?" I asked.

"Your drawing. It's amazing that you could draw this. In such a small amount of time." She looked at the picture a bit more but stopped talking and I wakled off. I walked into the lunch and walked over to my bro's and Angel.

"It's about time ya got here." Raph said.

"So the teacher wanted to talk to me." I said. Angel picked up her bag and set it on the floor. I sat down next to her.

"Did you get in trouble." Raph said with I really hope you did so I'm no the only one voice.

"Nope. She said she really liked my drawing." I said.

"You draw?" Raph asked confused. I nodded.

"I never knew you like to draw." Donnie said.

"I tried to show the picture I drew every time I drew one." I said. I started eating my lunch well a wear that my bro's we're still giving me strange looks. "Sooo...whens our next class?" Leo looked at his watch...when did he get a watch.

"Right now. Come on Mikey we have a gym to find." Leo said standing up. I stood up and fallowed him. It took us forever but we eventually found the Gym.

"It's about time you ladies showed up!" The coach yelled when we walked into the gym.

"Uh...We're guys sir." Leo said.

"I don't care what ya are. You should consider yourselves turtles! Your 2 minutes late to class." The coach said. I wanted to laugh at the irony of him calling us turtles...but I was a little afraid of him.

"It won't happen again." Leo said.

"You two will be first on the rope climb today." He said. We walked up to the rope. It reached all the way to the ceiling. Leo smiled and started climbing up the rope. He got to the top rang the bell and came back down. Then I went up and did the same. Coach looked a bit surprised...we sat down on the bleachers and watched the rest of the class climb up the rope and only get half way before falling. The class ended pretty fast as well. Mainly cause this class was fun for me. the bell rang and I went and found Angel. She led me into my 6th hour class. English.

"So how are ya liking your first day of school?" Angel asked we sat in the back row next to each other.

"It's kinda boring. You made it sound like a blast." I said.

"That's only when we have a substitute." Angel said.

"Angel, Michelangelo do you two have something you would like to share with the rest of the class?" He asked. I looked at Angel and she smiled and nodded.

"Ya school is super boring. We should watch a movie or something." I said. The class started to laugh. The teacher shook his head.

"Thank you for sharing but we must get back to work." The teacher said. Me and Angel fist bumped. Class ended and we went to our last class of the day. Creative writing. Our assignment was to write where we go on an epic adventure with a friend. I wrote about the time me and Angel got captured by Shredder and how we escaped. I had just got my name on it when the bell rang. I turned it in and we walked out of the building.

"What are we waiting for, Master Splinter will not be happy if we're late." Leo said.

"We're waiting for Raph. He got in trouble in English for talking back to the teacher." Donnie said. Leo shook his head. Me and Angel laughed. Raph walked out a bit later.

"I got let off with a warning and a talkin' to. Man school bites." Raph said. We headed back to April's place. Angel said bye and we separated.

"So how was school?" April asked.

"Terrific." Raph said sarcastically.

"Your just upset cause you-" Raph covered my mouth.

"Shut it Mikey. Let's just get down to the lair so I can watch some TV." Raph said dragging me by my head to the tunnel that lead to the lair.

"Make sure you do your homework first." April called after us.

"Ya, ya." Raph said. He let go of my head when we got to the lair. He sat down in front of the TV and turned it on. Something smacked him in the head, took the remote and turned off the TV. "What?"

"No TV or Video games r comic till your homework is done." Master Splinter said. Me and Raph sighed and walked into the kitchen where Leo and Donnie we're sitting. I sat next to Donnie on side and Raph sat on the other side. I saw Donnie working on Math...and I just happen to have my Math homework out as well...so did Raph. Well would ya looky there, All three of us we're doing the exact same work. Master Splinter walked in a little while later and told me and Raph we would have to work else where. I groaned.

"Donnie could we do our homework in your lab?" I asked a plan forming in my brain.

"Uhm...I guess just don't break ANYTHING." Donnie said. We nodded and ran off to his lab. Donnie has ton's and tons of calculators in his lab. So we used those to finish our math homework. Then we used him computer do everything else. When we heard Master Splinter comin we turned off the screen and looked busy. We got our homework done pretty fast that way. Or at least we thought we did. When we walked out of the lab Leo was just turning off the TV and him and Donnie stood up and started heading to there rooms.

"It's about time you two got done. Come one it's bed time." Leo said we groaned and headed to bed. Hopefully tomorrow will be better.

* * *

><p><em>(Miko) Anouther Done and done.<em>

_(Raph) I got in trouble I can't believe this._

_(Mikey) I can._

_(Raph) I'm surprised you didn't get in trouble._

_(Leo) So am I._

_(Donnie) Same here._

_(Mikey) HEY! Please comment and tell me what you think._


	4. Prank time!

_(Miko) Okay time for day two! Trust soon I'm just gonna give up counting the days...so bare with me here._

_(Mikey) I have the perfect prank!_

_(Miko) And did you think of this all by your self?_

_(Mikey) Absolutly...okay fine no. I had a little help. And when that person reads this chapter she'll know who I'm talkin bout._

_(Miko) Disclaimer I do not own TMNT._

* * *

><p>I sat up and streached Leo was just knocking on the door telling me to wake up. I got dressed and went jump down to the first floor. Raph was sitting on teh couch. I walked over to the couch and leaned over the back of the couch.<p>

"Whats ya doin?" I asked.

"Gettin some TV time in before we have to head off to school." Raph said.

"School is sooo boring." I said.

"Ya we need to find away to spice things up." Raph said.

"I've got a plan." I said. I picked up my bag and headed for the door.

"Aren't ya gonna tell me what the plan is?" Raph said.

"In a little bit. Come one Leo and Donnie left 5 minutes ago." I said. Raph got up grabbed his bag and we left the lair. After first hour me and Raph were heading to the Math. We passed by the office and saw that it was empty. I stopped Raph and he looked where I was looking.

"This your plan?" Raph asked.

"Yep. Ready for early dimissal?" I asked. Raph smiled evily.

"Shell ya." He said. We walked in and Raph kept watch while I got on the intercom and did my best impresion of the princpal.

"Good evening students. I am here to inform you that school will be released right now. So you are all free to go." I said. I got off the intercom and started walking to the door.

"The secretary's comeing." Raph said. He closed the dor and we got out threw the airvent and got into the hallway where our fellow students were putting there stuff up. Me and Raph high fived. The preincipal got on the intercom.

"Students there has been a mix up. Please return to your classes." He said. Everyone moaned and groaned and we all headed to class. "Who ever is responsible for this prank come to the office immedently." Ya like that was gonna happen. Me and Raph aint that stupid. Any way Math class went by quickly. During scince I kept thinking about my next prank. Pulling pranks is somthing I love to do. It's fun. Anyway art came very fast I got to work drawing on the assingment. As me and Leo we're doing one handed chin up in the gym while everyone else sturggled Leo looked at me.

"I know it was you." Leo said. I looked at him.

"What do ya mean?" I asked.

"The prank with the intercom." Leo said. I dropped down.

"What makes you think it was me?" I asked. Leo dropped down as well.

"I've lived with you your whole life. I know you." Leo said. The coach walked over.

"Did I say you could stop?" He asked. I jumped back up and grabbed the bar with one hand and got back to work. I don't know why but for some reason this dude...scared me.

"We finsihed what you asked us to do." Leo said.

"I see. Then you two get started on the 30 laps around the gym." He said.

"We already did that." I said still doing chin-ups. He looked a bit shocked but then he hid the look.

"Oh well then you can-" Just then the bell rang and I jumped down and we walked out of the gym.

"We are not done with this conversation." Leo said as we split up. Leo can be just like some of these teachers. Nosy and boring. Me and Angel walked into our English class.

"Hey Mikey did you hear the anocement today?" Angel asked. I simled.

"I didn't see you at lunch." I said as we sat down.

"I know sorry I was talking to my friend Jake." Angel said.

"Jake?" I asked. Angel never told me about a Jake.

"Oh he wasn't at school yesterday. You guys never got to meet him." Angel said. "He's in our next hour class." Before I could ask why she never mentioned Jake before the teacher started colecting Homwork. I reached into my bag to get it and...it wasn't in there. I thought back to last night when me Raph finsihed our homework...I left it in Don's lab. When the teacher got over to me and Angel.

"Michelangelo, where is your homework?" He asked.

"It's done. I just forgot it at home." I said. He raised any eyebrow. "Ya see the reason I forgot it is because I had to stop a bank robby last night and forgot to put in to my backpack."

"I doubt that. But bring it in tomorrow." He said walking away. I knew for a fact that there was a bank robberey last night cause it was on the new today. I saw Raph watching it before we left. I breather a sigh of relif. Thinking about why she never told us about this Jake guy. The bell rang and me and Angel went to last hour. Creative writing. I sat down where I sat yesterday. A guy walked up to me and Angel.

"Angel turns out I'm not dieing after all." The guy said.

"Thats a relif. I haven't had time to pick out your funarul flowers yet." Angel said jokingly. The laughed. "Oh Mikey this is Jake." I took a closer look at Jake. He had short blond hair and brown eyes. He looked like he played football. "Jake this is Mikey. He's new here."

"Nice ta meet ya Mikey." Jake said. I shook his hand. Angel and Jake talked all hour. For some reason I didn't like Jake very much. Him and Angel we're just talking and talking the whole time. It was driving me insane. After school we met outside and we we're all there.

"Guys this is Jake. Jake this is Leo, Raph, Don, and you already met Mikey." Angel said.

"I've met them to. I have a class or two with 'em." Jake said.

"Anyway me and Jake are gonna head to his place to get this History work done. His dad's really good the history stuff." Angel said. "See ya tomorrow."

"Come on Mikey." Raph said. I fallowed them.

"So Your not saying much Mikey." Donnie said when we stepped into April's store.

"Huh? Oh I was just thinking." I said.

"Thats dangerous." Raph said.

"Haha. How come Angel never mentiond Jake before?" I asked.

"It doesn't matter. We never really asked her about her other friends." leo said.

"Other friends?" i said.

"You think we're her only friends?" Donnie said.

"Nah. But I just never thought she had anouther GUY friend." I said as we entered the lair.

"It's not like any of US liked her so it's fine." Leo said. Him and Donnie walked into the kitchen and Me and Raph went into Don's lab and got to work. I couldn't focuss though. I gave up after a while and went to bed.

* * *

><p><em>(Miko) Thers anouther Chapter for ya.<em>

_(Mikey) Yep. It's amazing!_

_(Angel) Ya. Just like me._

_(Miko) Anyway sorry for the hold up. You know how school is. ick. Please coment and tell us what you think._


End file.
